comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellboy (New Earth-Twenty Eight)
History Origin Conception Hellboy's existence came into being through mysterious and ancient forces that manipulated both his mother, Sarah Hughes a witch and descendant of King Arthur and a powerful demon known as Azzael into meeting. Azzael would meet a sixteen year old Sarah in 1574 when she was to be executed for witchcraft, where she summoned him to save herself. The demon does and takes her as his consort and the two proceed to mate. Azzael would leave immediately after, but would leave a message stating that he would return for her for she belongs to him. Sarah would eventually give up her witch ways and marry a minister in an attempt to save herself from Azzael. Sarah who give birth to two children who would themselves become a minister and a nun. In 1617, on her death bed Sarah would tell her children about her relationship with Azzael and beg them to protect her by locking her in a chained coffin for three days to protect her from Azzael. Azzael would arrive on the first day and kill her children and would take from the coffin and reveal that she was carrying their child who was going to be born as soon as she died. Sarah would die shortly after this and give birth to Azzael's and her son. Azzael would take the human/demon child and cut off his right hand and replace it with the Right Hand of Doom. Imprisonment Shortly after removing the grafting the new hand on, Azzael would sent the unnamed child of his to another dimension away from the other demons that would try to stop him. Azzael himself would be stripped of his title and be frozen in ice. The Beginning The unnamed child would stay in the dimension for 327, where he stayed frozen unaware time was passing outside the dimension. He would be freed by a Grigori Rasputin who wished to begin the chain of events to end the world and Nazi scientists who had want to use him as a weapon. He would not be summoned to Rasputin or the Nazi''s however, but be summon at the church his mother died in, where he was discovered by the early paranormal investigators which consisted of Trevor Bruttenholm, Lady Cynthia Eden-Jones, Malcolm Frost, Sergeant George Whitman and the superhero, The Torch of Liberty along with multiple soldiers. The team that found him would be shocked by his sudden appearance, but Trevor was not afraid and considered that it was small child that was afraid. Trevor would make his way to the child and calm him. Most of team would lose their fear of the child after Trevor did this and would begin studying him, but their was one who believed they should kill the child. The man who wanted this was Malcolm Frost who viewed the child as a monster to die. His point was mute however, due to Sergeant Whitman who sent a message to his superiors about the child being harmless and appearing to act like any small child. The team would take a picture with the child and name him Hellboy and refer to his appearance as the "Hellboy Incident" Hellboy would be transported to the United States shortly after his emergence after Sergeant Whitman referral and appoint Trevor Bruttenholm to monitor and study the child due his ability to calm the child. Childhood Life on the Base Hellboy would be taken to New Mexico shortly after the Hellboy Incident, where he was raised, taught, and studied by the U.S. Government and Trevor Bruttenholm. Hellboy would learn to shot from the Torch of Liberty and be taught about combat and strategy by General Norton Ricker, who believed that Hellboy would make one hell of a fighter. He was schooled however by Trevor who taught him everything he knew and more, which Hellboy absorbed and processed at an amazing pace. He would meet Albert Einstein and Robert Oppenheimer who both spoke with and spent the day with the child and both believed him to be a genius. Early Paranormal Career Hellboy would age very fast in his early years, reaching as doctors describe to his physical prime by the age of 7. During his growth Hellboy would begin training to become a paranormal investigator like his adoptive father, Trevor Bruttenholm. During this time Hellboy would save the life of multiple diplomats from the UN who were attacked by a former Nazi. After saving the diplomats, Hellboy was granted human status by multiple nations. He would officially join the BPRD at this point and begin operating as a field agent. 1953-1960 Jersey Devil Hunt - April 19th, 1953 After several reports from local authorities of a strange creature that's description matches the description of the Jersey Devil, Hellboy is sent by the BPRD to investigate. Hellboy arrives in a small town known as Havenvale, along with two other BPRD agents during the late night to begin their search so the townsfolk do not see Hellboy. Upon arriving in the town, the three arrive at a local preacher's home who claims to have seen the beast. Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:New Earth-Twenty Eight Category:Super Durability Category:Super Hearing Category:Super Agility Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Senses Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Strength Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Animal Communication Category:Animal Traits Category:Magic Resistance Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Expert Detectives Category:Weapon Experts Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:B.P.R.D (New Earth-Twenty Eight) Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Multilingual